Nanico
by Amaterasu Akai
Summary: Paródia com o anime Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

"**A QUEM CURTI NARUTO, GARANTIMOS QUE VALE A PENA LER NOSSA FIC!!! VOCÊS NÃO VÃO SE ARREPENDER!!! BASTA TUDINHO LER!!!"**

**Introdução** caros leitores, aqui vocês encontrarão as _**informações necessárias**_ à um bom entendimento da nossa fanfiction, visto que esta é uma paródia de Naruto e, portanto apresenta _**mudanças**_; pedimos a vocês que _**LEIAM O TEXTO A SEGUIR**_ para que estejam a par da situação da fic e dos detalhes planejados por nós _**ANTES DE COMEÇAR A LER A FIC**_ em si. Agradecemos a compreensão de todos. Nosso muito obrigado.

**1** Em primeiro lugar, Naruto não nos pertence. '''

**2** Lista de Personagens.

**3** Demais mudanças.

**2) Lista**

**Utomati Nanico (Uzumaki Naruto)**

Sempre fazendo trapalhadas e se metendo em confusões, Nanico acabou literalmente comendo o espírito da "raposa-do-msn" Kikibe, que se alojou em seu estômago. Hoje em dia ele vive como uma criança normal...hã...ou quase. Tem uma marca característica na barriga, um tipo de mancha em forma de Tomate. Garoto hiperativo e alegre que por causa da rejeição das pessoas da vila, sonha em ser Gangorrokage, para ser, finalmente, reconhecido.

**Sakuda Omundo (Haruno Sakura)**

Ex-vocalista da banda Calypso. SIM! Você não leu errado! Sakuda era a cantora da banda Calypso e alegrava a todos com seus gritos supersônicos por onde quer que passasse. Mas, durante um show na Antártida, seus gritos estridentes provocaram o deslocamento das calotas de gelo, ocasionando um tsunami e o futuro derretimento das calotas polares que causou enchentes, maremotos e o aquecimento global!!! É óbvio que, para não ser linchada pelos habitantes locais, que viram quem foi a culpada de toda essa tragédia, a menina teve que fugir e acabou chegando à vila de Gangorra, depois de correr de aldeões furiosos, é claro.

**Sósakê na Mochila (Uchiha Sasuke)**

Único "sobrevivente" do Clã das Mochilas Voadoras! O ataque especial desse clã, além do sharingan, é lançar mochilas cheias de pokébolas dentro. Essas bolas foram exportadas misteriosamente para um outro anime também muito conhecido (exportação pirata do sacoleiro Obiturado Ash). Mas ao invés de Sósakê usar pokébolas dentro da mochila, ele coloca garrafas de sakê dentro. Ah...já mencionei que ele ama beber sakê??!

**Inossente Ressaca (Yamanaka Ino)**

Líder de torcida das "As Sanhadinhas", é a maior beldade da "Academia de Calças & Saias Jeans". Faz muito sucesso com os garotos e é invejada por todas as garotas. Inteligente, bonita, simpática, vaidosa, a melhor aluna da escola...e ao mesmo tempo a maior beberrona de Gangorra! De dia, é uma lider de torcida exemplar; mas... de noite, vive roubando bebidas da mochila de um "certo" alguém. Seu sonho de consumo é ser a esposa de Sósakê na Mochila.

**Ronco Liso (Rock Lee)**

Quando ele dorme, a vila de Gangorra toda acorda devido ao seu ronco estremecedor Gangorrokage proibiu Ronco de dormir pra sempre, o que misteriosamente ocasionou um super arredondamento de seus olhos e um hiper crescimento de suas sobrancelhas, além de que, como não podia dormir, Liso não podia usar técnicas baseadas no chícara, pois não poderia dormir ara se recuperar; por isso ele se especializou em combate corpo a corpo mesmo, já que ele era "liso", esquivar era fácil!

**Sapato na Caara (Sabaku no Gaara)**

Era um calça-jeans como outro qualquer...um garoto normal... até o dia em que, enquanto voava livremente pelos céus...POF!!!... levou uma sapatada na cabeça. Não se sabe de onde esse sapato furado veio, ou de onde vieram os poderes daquela sapatada, que causou à Caara a perda de suas lindas sombrancelhas e o surgimentos de escuríssimas olheiras. Desde esse dia, Caara também ficou com uma misteriosa marca escrita: 37 (o numero do sapato provavelmente) estampada em no canto direito de sua testa. Até hoje, carrega uma sapateira nas costas, contendo o sapato furado que o atingiu, buscando o seu rival (dono do sapato) para ter vingança, levando consigo uma gilete nas mãos para raspar-lhe as sobrancelhas e um enorme lápis de olho preto permanente, para fazer com que o maldito pague pelo que fez.

**Rinite Compulga (Hyuuga Hinata)**

Rinite é uma jovem e tímida saia-jeans, que vive sempre acompanhada de sua conselheira e ancestral senhora Missuga, uma pulguinha muito sábia e simpática. Rinite vive espirrando e ao espirrar, é lançada a mais de dois metros de altura com o impulso e não são raras as vezes em que fica presa em árvores ou no teto das casas.

**Mijei Compulga (Hyuuga Neji)**

Mijei é primo de Rinite, desde pequeno, ele tinha fobia de altura; mas os duros treinamentos o obrigavam a voar. Mas toda vez que ele voava, não conseguia evitar o medo inevitável e... mijava pelos ares em cima de toda Vila de Gangorra. E assim foi até que um dia o Gangorrokage o proibiu de voar. O fiel companheiro de Mijei é o senhor Miyouga (SIM! Não é coincidência não, gente! Esse é o Myouga de Inuyasha! Isso mesmo! Aquele pulga youkai! Ele resolveu atuar em Nanico porque tava precisando de grana...afinal, Inuyasha acabou faz tempo...e que anime melhor do que Nanico, que está no auge do sucesso, não é? E ainda por cima, em Nanico ele não corre tanto risco de morte ou de ser espremido!). O senhor Myouga é marido da senhora Missuga!

**Tem-Tudo (Ten Ten)**

Sacoleira chinesa. Veio para Gangorra com mercadorias escondidas em seus volumosos cabelos, (na época, usava Black Power) atrás de novos compradores. Porém, assim que se estabilizou na vila acabou entrando na "Academia de Calças & Saias Jeans" e trocou o seu Black Power por dois enormes coques, que eram menos suspeitos.

**Kegayeshi Sotake (Hatake Kakashi)**

O perfeito exemplar de um calça-jeans, faz perfeitamente tudo o que um gangorrador de elite tem que fazer! É perfeito!!! Er...quer dizer...com exceção do fato de que ele tem péssima mira e sempre que voa acaba indo pro lado errado ou batendo a cara em alguma coisa...Tem um carma em sua vida..e esse carma tem nome: Gay Mato, seu inimigo nº 1!!!! Kegayeshi tem um certo sotaque afeminado, mas NÃO É GAY! Porém, Gay Mato parece não entender isso, e vive travando brigas com Kegayeshi, fazendo-se o arquiinimigo dele!.Ah! Kegayeshi é detentor de um sharingan caolho...caolho, mas muito poderoso!

**Mato Gay (Maito Gai)**

Conservador linha dura, protetor da CHAMA DA FORÇA DA JUVENTUDE!!!!

Seu grande sonho é matar todos os gays e afins do mundo, exterminando a homossexualidade a fim de construir um Império Heterossexual, onde todos os jovens em quem queima a CHAMA DA FORÇA DA JUVENTUDE, possam viver felizes e em paz, longe de "más" influências. Seu pior inimigo é Kegayeshi Sotake...acho que nem preciso explicar por quê...

**Lourochimaluco Jackson (Orochimaru)**

Tem 50 anos de idade e guarda imenso rancor da vila de Gangorra, pois o 3º Gangorrokage não o deixou entrar na classe das saias-jeans. SIM! Ele queria entrar na escola para ser uma saia-jeans e não um calça-jeans! E seu sonho era participar da turma de líderes de torcida da escola, chamada "As Sanhadinhas". Hoje em dia, atrai menininhos para a sua Terra do Nunca, dizendo que dará mais poderes a eles, o que não passa de uma de suas jackson-armadilhas. Tem imenso ódio de Inocente, pois ela é, hoje em dia, a líder de torcida das "As Sanhadinhas"; sua inveja é tanta que ele tingiu seus cabelos de loiro flosforecente só pra brilhar mais que ela!!!!

**Obiturado na Mochila (Uchiha Óbito)**

Foi o quem deu à Kegayeshi seu Sharingan, antes de morrer. Bom... a verdade é que ele não morreu, ele se demitiu do anime porque queria ter sua própria série. Obiturado mudou de nome (agora se chama Ash Ketchun), de olho (ganhou um novo no lugar do que tinha o sharingan) e de aparência (ficou mais feio) para que não o reconhecesem. Como a série que ele estrelou, conhecida como Pokémon, hoje em dia não está mais fazendo tanto sucesso, para ganhar uma graninha extra, Obiturado começou a exportar pokébolas de 3ª mão a preço de banana para seu antigo lar, no Clã das Mochilas Voadoras.

**Iskeci na Mochila**

É o agente de viagens do clã das Mochilas Voadoras. Iskeci acabou promovendo uma viagem para o clã inteiro em uma ilha deserta, apenas o pequeno Mochila, Sósakê, não foi por causa de seu castigo. Porém, seu irmão, Iskeci, esqueceu qual era o lugar pra onde mandou o clã e Sósake acabou achando que Iskeci matou todo mundo.

**3) Outras mudanças**

Vila de Gangorra (Vila de Konoha)

Gangorrokage (Hokage)

Kikibe (Kyuubi)

Gangorrador (Ninja)

Chícara (Chakra)

------ Quanto ao ranking de classificação:

Para entrar na escola para saias e calças jeans os jovens da vila treinam muito! Lá, eles aprendem a voar, a lutar todo tipo de arte marcial e também a tingir naturalmente seus cabelos de louro fluorescente através da liberação do chícara.

Assim como no mundo de hoje, a Vila de Gangorra também tinha um órgão de administração central, comandado por um líder, chamado de Gangorrokage, cargo esse digno apenas do melhor gangorrador da vila.

Para se auto-sustentar e prosperar, a Vila de Gangorra, sendo uma vila formadora de guerreiros, vive de "alugar" seus serviços na arte do combate às outras vilas ou mesmo a particulares. Todos os habitantes da vila tem que cooperar com o cumprimento dessas missões, pois, como já foi dito, todos os gangorradores são guerreiros.

A administração central usa como quesitos para a designação dessas missões uma ordem embasada na classificação dos gangorradores num ranking de abrangência geral.

Segue-se o ranking de guerreiros e de missões em ordem crescente:

- Ranking D: são os cuecas e as calcinhas jeans, gangorradores iniciantes, aptos apenas a missões de nenhum risco, como por exemplo trabalho comunitário.

- Ranking C: são os chamados shorts jeans e micro-saias jeans, guerreiros de nível médio, sujeitos a missões de baixo risco.

- Ranking B: lutadores de classe alta, conhecidos como bermudas jeans e mini-saias jeans, que cumprem as missões de alto risco.

- Ranking A: soldados de elite, os calças jeans e as saias longas jeans são os responsáveis pelas missões de altíssimo risco.

- Ranking S: são os soldados de elite, calças e saias longas jeans, mais poderosos; que têm a mais alta confiança do Gangorrokage são chamados de all-jeans e vestidos jeans; cabe a eles as missões secretas e as de maior risco existentes.

Todavia, há um nível superior a todos os outros, é o nível do Gangorrokage, o líder e guerreiro "mais melhor de bom" de toda a vila. É onde nosso jovem herói, Utomati Nanico, pretende chegar! É ele o responsável pela administração da vila, da mesma forma que é sua função representar a vila nas relações com as outras, mantendo a paz e a harmonia. Não participa de missões como os demais; sua única missão é proteger a vila a qualquer custo, mesmo que este custo seja a sua própria vida.

Autora: Agome

Co-Autora: XxSayurixX


	2. Cap 1 Utomati Nanico e Kikibe nu kibe

**A lenda de "Utomati Nanico & Kikibe nu Kibe"**

Há muito tempo atrás, uma "raposa-do-msn" conhecida como Kikibe, invadiu a famosa Vila de Gangorra, destruindo quase tudo... inclusive todas as belas e adoradas gangorras, das quais a vila tanto se orgulhava.

A tal raposa estava com raiva, pois seu sucesso no msn estava acabando, ela estava sendo esquecida pelos internautas.

O grande Gangorrokage da época, "o 4º", um all-jeans chamado Andaime, humildemente cedeu sua preciosa vida para aprisionar a poderosa Kikibe dentro de um kibe que ele ia comer no lanche da tarde, salvando assim, a Vila de Gangorra de ser totalmente aniquilada por aquele terrível monstro.

Após a grande batalha, a vila, em prantos, fez as devidas homenagens ao bravo Gangorrokage, que pensando não em si, mas em todos da vila, deu sua vida para salvá-la.

Colocaram, então, o kibe mágico num altar, onde numa placa abaixo estava escrita a frase inesquecível, que o Andaime gritou ara que Kikibe fosse presa: "Kikibe, entre nu kibe!", dentro de um templo, nos arredores da vila, destinados a monumentos de homenagens aos guerreiros jeans que morreram em batalha.

"Eis que aqui começa uma nova lenda..."

Um pequeno menino órfão vaga sem rumo pelos caminhos da Vila de Gangorra quando de repente avista um monumento muito interessante.

Curioso, como toda criança o é, resolve ir conferir o interior daquele colossal e belo templo. Ao entrar, fica encantado com as inscrições, desenhos e símbolos na parede.

(Nossa...essa pessoa deve ter sido muito importante e querida para nossa vila...há tantas oferendas e flores aqui...; ele disse com os olhos arregalados e brilhantes, um sorriso largo nos lábios, olhando ao seu redor; -Eu também gostaria de ser uma pessoa importante como ele!; o pequeno disse em pose de "com certeza, um dia, serei!".

Percorrendo o interior do templo com seus vívidos olhos, o menino deu de cara com um lindo altar, iluminado pela luz do sol, que se infiltrava em forma de feixe de luz por uma fresta estrategicamente colocada no teto do templo.

Maravilhado com a cena, dirigiu-se ao altar. Quando chegou, achou muito estranho o fato de encontrar lá um kibe. Kibe, aliás, que na opinião do garoto, parecia gostosíssimo! Também, pudera! O garoto não comia nada saboroso há dias...por ser órfão, se alimentava do que os outros piedosamente lhe cediam, e não era todo dia que ele tinha a chance de comer um quitute daqueles.

Hum...isso parece apetitoso... – disse – ...deve ser mais uma das oferendas que o povo da aldeia trouxe aqui. Acho que não fará falta se eu comer só esse...estou com tanta fome...nham, nham...

Sem pensar duas vezes, o faminto menino devorou o kibe inteiro numa só bocada.

-Ahhhh...deliciosooooo!!!!!; suspirou, passando as mãos na barriga e limpando a boca com a manga da blusa; – Ugh! Mas q sensação estranha no estômago...será que aquele kibe estava estragado???!!! Waaaaa!!! Meu estômago está queimando! Socorro!!! Por favor, alguém me ajude!!! Aaaaarghh!!!

Uma equipe de patrulha, formada por 3 calças jeans, fazia sua vigia de rotina quando ouviu os desesperados gritos de socorro do garoto, que urrava de dor. Levaram-no ao centro médico local, onde constataram a temível tragédia. O menino havia engolido o kibe mágico...e junto com ele, a "raposa-demônio" Kikibe. Esta por sua vez, para não ficar presa eternamente no kibe, transferiu-se para o estômago do pobre garoto, onde se instalou permanentemente, planejando, algum dia, tomar conta do corpo e da alma de seu hospedeiro. A presença de Kikibe causou o aparecimento de uma mancha vermelha bem no centro do estômago da criança... uma mancha em forma de tomate!

Muitos anos se passaram desde então, ninguém além das pessoas mais velhas da vila sabiam do que aconteceu com o solitário órfão. O bondoso 3º Gangorrokage, que voltara a assumir o controle da Vila de Gangorra após a morte do 4º, cuidou para que não se comentasse com as crianças o ocorrido, pois ele prezava por uma vida feliz para o pobre garoto, para com quem a vila tinha uma grande dívida...

Porém, de nada adiantou, pois, por mais que os adultos não falassem com as crianças a respeito do tal assunto, que virou tabu na Vila de Gangorra, eles, de certa forma, impediam e evitavam q seus filhos tivessem contato com o menino com mancha de tomate vermelho...isolando-o...deixando-o mais solitário do que já era...sendo q o pobrezinho que nem fazia a mínima idéia do porquê faziam isso com ele, chegou até a achar que a mancha era devido a alguma doença, que apelidou Tomatoze.

O 3º até tentou, em vão, retirar Kikibe de dentro da criança, através de magias e até de uma super dose de purgante...o que no futuro ocasionaria...digamos...um sério efeito colateral no intestino do pobre infeliz.

Um dia...um dia...um dia vou provar à eles o meu valor! E então todos terão orgulho de mim! – murmurava o garoto entre prantos, sentado sozinho em um balanço, embaixo da grande árvore que se encontrava no pátio da escola de saias e calças jeans - Serei alguém importante! – disse começando a elevar a voz - Alguém de quem nunca se esquecerão!! Serei um herói!!!...serei...um GANGORROKAGE!!! – enfim, grita o nosso protagonista, "UTOMATI NANICO"!

"E a lenda começa..."


	3. Cap 2 O Clã das Mochilas Voadoras

**O Poderoso Clã das Mochilas Voadoras**

Na Vila de Gangorra, havia um clã formado por guerreiros ágeis e poderosos, que manipulavam com maestria a arte de lançar mochilas.

Isso mesmo! O principal ataque desse clã era lançar pesadas mochilas contra seus inimigos causando-lhes danos muitas vezes mortais.

O segredo de atacar com mochilas era passado de geração em geração. Eles enchiam suas mochilas com pesadas bolas de aço, as quais deram o nome de "pokébolas". Tais pokébolas foram criadas com base nos bumerangues australianos, quando lançadas, retornavam à mão de quem as lançou, automaticamente. Por isso, com as mochilas, acontecia a mesma coisa, já que elas eram cheias dessas pokébolas.

Esse clã era um dos mais fortes da Vila de Gangorra, e desempenhava o papel de polícia da vila, sendo respeitado por todos os habitantes.

No clã dos Mochilas, havia uma família que se destacava pela sua extrema habilidade e força; ela desenvolvera uma técnica especial de lançar mochilas sem que precisassem enchê-las de pokébolas, o que tornou-a uma família de reputação inigualável. Essa é a família de Iskeci na Mochila e Sósakê na Mochila, dois gangorradores com futuros muito promissores.

Iskeci era um gangorrador brilhante, o gênio do Clã Mochila, seu único defeito era ser "um pouco" esquecido.

Sósake era um garotinho inteligente e esforçado, sonhava em algum dia, se igualar ou até mesmo superar seu irmão mais velho. Seu único defeito era o de ser um alcoólatra incontrolável viciado em sakê desde criança...mas isso tem uma explicação. Durante a gestação de Sósake a mãe dele sentia muita, mas muita vontade de tomar sakê, porém, como estava grávida, não podia, por isso não bebeu, logo...deu no que deu !!! E quando bebe demais, o que acontece com muita freqüência, Sósake começa a ter ilusões e miragens, o que lhe ocasiona certos probleminhas! (XD) Sua característica marcante é que, utilizando-se das técnicas secretas da sua família, ao invés das pokébolas, ele carrega garrafas de sakê dentro de sua mochila!

Certo ano, Iskeci, irmão mais velho de Sósake, foi nomeado o responsável pelo setor de turismo do Clã Mochila. É claro! Os Mochilas também tiravam férias! Todo ano, uma grande viagem era organizada, envolvendo todos os membros do clã, com exceção da pessoa encarregada pelo planejamento da viagem, que ficava de vigia caso algo acontecesse, avisando os outros, e que também seria o responsável por trazer os viajantes de volta à vila. Nesse mesmo ano Sósake recebeu um castigo de seus pais por ter bebido sakê durante a aula do professor Biruta, na academia de calças e saias jeans.

-Sósake, como punição, você deve ir à floresta treinar o lançamento de mochilas de cabeça para baixo. Num total de 160 arremessos não pode errar nenhum, senão vai ter que começar tudo de novo, e...; Folgado na Mochila, mais conhecido como papai na mochila ditava as ordens com raiva.

-Calma querido, não seja assim tão rígido com ele...Sósakê pode ir brincar lá fora; Minhoca na Mochila, também conhecida como Mamãe na Mochila falava brandamente.

-Sim, mamãe!; o menino alcóolatra dá um sorriso aliviado e passa pela porta, indo brincar.

-Mas...querida, temos que castigá-lo pelo que ele fez!; Folgado não se conformava.

-Sim, eu sei, mas o castigo será outro...nesse ano não vamos deixar Sósake ir em nossa viagem anual. É melhor nem comentarmos nada com ele. Assim, quando ele der por si, já teremos ido. É só deixarmos Iskeci encarregado de avisar o Sósakê que esse foi o castigo dele e que ele deverá ficar estudando até a nossa volta!; Mamãe na Mochila se surpreendera consigo mesma.

-Hum...excelente idéia querida! Vamos agora mesmo falar com Iskeci!; Papai também adorou a idéia.

E assim foi; os pais pediram a Iskeci que este se encarregasse de dar a tal notícia a Sósake. Iskeci concordou com a idéia dos pais e durante a reunião do clã para tratar da viagem, pediu a todos que não comentassem nada a respeito com Sósakê e nem com as pessoas da vila, sendo que todos concordaram.

A viagem programada era um turismo histórico, eles visitariam uma ilha australiana longínqua localizada no extremo leste dos mares da Austrália, de onde descenderam os Mochilas. Ao contrário de nós, que descendemos dos macacos, os Mochilas descenderam duma espécie de canguru cujas bolsas não se encontravam na barriga, mas sim, nas costas! Por isso muitas de suas técnicas de luta têm origem australiana. Tais como o uso de mochilas e o ataque com "pokébolas-bumerangue".

No dia da viagem, Sósakê, sem saber de nada, foi brincar na floresta da vila (PS: brincar nada! Foi é beber sakê escondido mesmo! ¬¬'). Iskeci mandou então os Mochilas para a ilha deserta nos arredores da Austrália.

Quando Sósakê voltou e perguntou pelos pais e pelo pessoal do clã, Iskeci acabou esquecendo o que ele tinha que falar a Sósake, esquecendo também de que tinha mandado o clã inteiro para a isolada ilha...

- Iskeci-niisam..ic...ic... cadê o papai...ic...e a mamãe??? Cadê todo mundo????!!!; a criança apesar de ter bebido todas ainda tinha alguma lucidez para se lembrar da familia.

-...; O irmão mais velho o olha com uma cara de "onde será que eles estão mesmo?"

-Iskeci-niisam!!!!!!; Sósakê grita com com cara de horror.

Iskeci dá um pulo pra trás por causa do susto 00'; -O que foi Sósakê??!!; pergunta aflito

-Você...ic...você..ic...VOCÊ MATOU TODO MUNDO!!!!! Por que niisam? POR QUÊ?????!!!! Ic..ic..ic...; Sósake começa a gritar de desespero e a chorar que nem bezerro desmamado, nem tão desmamado assim, já que estava mamando a garrafa de sakê xDDD

-Sósakê...do que é que você está falando?; Ikeci fazia cara de "será que eu matei mesmo?" OO""

-Olha! Ic...Olha as suas mãos niisam!!!! Ic..ic..estão cheias de SANGUE!!!!; Sósake notava as mãos com liquido avermelhado.

Iskeci olha para suas mãos, sujas de tinta azul, porque ele estava pintando a cerca de casa, para passar o tempo.

-ARGH!!! Ic...ic..ic...seu..ic..seu..ASSASSINO!!!; o mais novo grita apontando para Iskeci; -Você os matou com essa Kunai, não é?; pergunta horrorizado

Iskeci olha para sua mão, onde está segurando um pincel...

-Sangue? Kunai?...?..?...?...?...?...?..er...Sósakê...; ia colocar a mão no ombro do irmão.

Sósake se desva antes da mão de Iskeci tocar seu ombro; -NÃO ME TOQUE SEU ASSASSINO FRIO E SEM CORAÇÃO!!!!!; bate na mão de Iskeci; VOCÊ VAI PAGAR POR ISSO, ISKECI!!! EU...ic..ic..EU ME VINGAREI.!!!! FICAREI MAIS FORTE QUE VOCÊ E VINGAREI O NOSSO CLÃ!!!; disse meio que cambaleando, perdendo o equilíbrio.

E então Sósakê sai correndo em direção à vila, aos tropeços e cambaleando muito, gritando e chorando: "SOCORRO! SOCORRO! ACUDAM! Ic...ic...ic..ISKECI ASSASSINOU TODO O CLÃ MOCHILA!!! SOCORRO! SOCORRO! AJUDEM POR FAVOR! Ic...ic..ic..."

-...?...?...?...?...?...??????!!!!; Iskeci nem conseguia mais pensar.

Logo a vila inteira estava a par do acontecido e o 3º Gangorrokage mandou suas tropas da Bambu para investigar e trazer Iskeci para depor.

As tropas chegaram escoltando Iskeci e o levaram à sala de interrogatório onde se encontravam também Sósake e o Gangorrokage.

-Gangorrokage-sama, ao chegarmos encontramos o suspeito pintando a cerca de sua casa, investigamos o local do suposto crime, porém estava tudo limpo!; um dos interrogadores avisava.

-Ora...ic..ic..com certeza ele deve ter limpado as evidências..ic..ic..isso é óbvio!; Sósake dizia meio zonzo.

-Hum..sim...não deixa de fazer sentido, mas vamos direto ao ponto, sim?; o Gangorrokage falava.

-Hai, Gangorrokage-sama! Iskeci na Mochila, é verdade o fato alegado por seu irmão menor Sósakê na Mochila?; o interrogador começara as perguntas.

-Hã...fato? Que fato? Do que vocês estão falando? Por que me trouxeram aqui? Iskeci começou a perguntar confuso.

-Não se faça de bobo Iskeci, estamos falando do fato de você ter assassinado seus pais e todo o clã Mochila! Isso é verdade?; o interrogador da ambu não acreditava.

-Hum...; pensou por muito tempo e aí respondeu; -...acho que não.

-Você...acha?! Isso quer dizer que não tem certeza?!; o interrogador desconfiava.

-Dããã...é, né? Se eu acho é porque não tenho certeza, ué! Mas que cara burro!!!; O irmão mais velho fazia cara de muito inteligente.

- ...; o interrogador pensa: "Nossa! Como ele é inteligente, não posso me esquecer de que estou lidando com o gênio do clã Mochila!"; soava frio com o pensmento; -Onde você estava esta manhã Iskeci?

Depois de pensar por meia hora...¬.¬' ele responde: -...não sei.

-Bem, creio ter meu veredicto final! Já que temos uma testemunha de peso...; O gangorrokage foi logo interrompido.

-Heyyy, quem é que você está chamando de gordão, hein?; Sósake se levanta da cadeira; -Nunca se olhou no espelho é, velhote?; ele sobe em cima da mesa; Pensa que tá em condições de falar de mim? Que que é isso?? Eu vou...ic..ic..eu vou...

Os guardas da Bambu que estavam na sala amordaçam e amarram Sósakê na cadeira, a mando do Gangorrokage, pois ele estava perturbando o andar do julgamento.

-Bem, como eu ia dizendo, temos uma testemunha de acusação e o réu não tem argumentos para se defender, levando em consideração também o sumiço sem causa de todos os membros do clã Mochila, portanto, declaro Iskeci CULPADO! Ele deverá ser banido da Vila de Gangorra e sua bandana deverá ser riscada, pois a partir de hoje ele é um calça jeans renegado e fica proibido de entrar novamente nas imediações da vila! Levem-no para fora dos portões!!!; o Gangorrokage ordenou de uma vez

-Hai, Gangorrokage-sama!; os guardas o levaram para fora.

E foi assim que aconteceu a tragédia que extingüiu o poderoso Clã das Mochilas Voadoras. Como Iskeci esqueceu de onde, quando ou mesmo o fato de ele ter mandado os Mochilas para a ilha isolada da Austrália, eles não puderam retornar, pois, como eu já disse, a ilha era deserta! Lá só viviam os cangurus de bolsa nas costas e ninguém mais, logo, os Mochilas nunca mais retornaram à Vila de Gangorra. Ficando presos naquela ilha...até hoje, sobrevivendo com a ajuda dos cangurus.

Sendo assim, com o passar dos anos, todos acreditaram que Iskeci havia mesmo aniquilado todo o seu clã, deixando como último sobrevivente seu irmão menor Sósakê, que com o "trauma" teve seu problema de alcoolismo agravado (mais ainda? 00'), além de crescer meio ("meio"? ¬¬''') revoltado, jurando vingar seu clã e matar seu irmão Iskeci!


	4. Cap 3 Sakuda Omundo com seu Passado

**Sakuda Omundo com seu passado negro...**

Sacuda desde jovem tinha muito talento para cantar e gritar.

-Calipysoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!; ela adorava gritar isso, era o nome do biscoito preferido dela.

-Nossaaaa! Que grito maravilhoso!; um homem disse ao ouvir Sakuda gritar; -Onde está a jovem que gritou tão estrondosamente bem?

-Moço, você pegou o ultimo biscoito que tinha na prateleira!; Sakuda veio ao encontro dele, estavam em um supermercado.

-Ahh me desulpe, pode ficar para você; ele estava completamente sem graça, como ela gritava tanto sendo tão pequena?; -Chimbinha; ele aperta a mão de Sakuda, se apresentando.

-Chambinho?? Onde??; Sakuda procurava com os olhos o tal do chambinho que o homem falara.

-Não, eu me chamo Chimbinha; caramba ou ela é surda ou os gritos lhe causaram algum problema no cérebro!

-Ah, Sakuda Omundo!; ela disse, também se apresentando.

-Ah alguém finalmente me reconheceu!! sabe que eu participo de uma banda!; Os olhos dele brilhavam.

-Não seu jumentooo! Eu me chamo Sakuda Omundo!; a menina estava completamente irritada.

-Oh! Me desculpe, mas o seu nome...o seu nome é...; ele ia dizer que o nome dela era estranho, mas pensou bem...; -O seu nome é perfeitoo!! Por favor participe da minha banda, procuramos uma vocalista; ele pediu esperançoso.

-Ah, tudo bem! Mas qual é o nome da banda?; Sakuda fez uma pergunta que nem o próprio participante sabia.

-Err...O nome?...É...; ele não sabia o que dizer, não podia falar que ainda não tinha um nome para sua banda, até que ele olhou para o biscoito na mão da menina...; -Calypso!

-Sério??Cha! Já estou na banda!; ela dizia toda sorridente.

Um ano se passara, Sakuda Omundo fazia muito sucesso, principalmente com seus gritos super-atômicos e com seus longos cabelos louro oxigenados.

-Sakuda! Se apronte logo, temos que pegar o avião!; Chimbinha lhe falava.

-Ok!; ela saía de seu apartamento ao lado do amigo.

Se dirigiram até o aeroporto, iam dessa vez fazer um show no Alasca. Era um show beneficiente para os esquimós de lá, a Sakuda ia esquentar os esquimós com seus calorosos gritos, mas não sabia que poderia acorrer algo inimaginável nesse show.

Eles já haviam chegado no Alaska depois de 1 dia e meio de viagem. O palco já estava pronto, Sakuda subiu nele sendo seguida pelos outros integrantes da banda.

-E aí povoooooooooooooo!!!; ela deu um gritinho só de aquecimento, mas só tinha uns 3 esquimós na platéia que não estavam muito animados. Ela resolveu então gritar o seu famoso "Calypso!"; Calypsoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!; pelo jeito ela se empolgara com o grito, suas super ondas sonoras derreteram um ice Berg que estava bem perto e provocou um tipo de tsunami, carregando a todos.

3 dias depois do ocorrido, Sakuda acorda em um lugar desconhecido...

-Será que ainda estou no Alaska?; Sakuda tentava pensar, mas sua cabeça doía muito e suas lembranças vinham em flash backs.

-Oh! Vejo que acordou!; uma senhora de idade entrava no quarto aliviada.

-Sim...Mas onde estou? A senhora sabe o que aconteceu?; fez uma pergunta atrás da outra.

-Calma criança; a senhora pacientemente chegou mais perto da hospede; -Você está no país da neve. Não sei o que lhe aconteceu, mas o meu marido te encontrou no chão, quando estava indo ajudar pessoas feridas por causa da Tsunami que teve aqui.

-Ah..teve uma tsunami por aqui?; sakuda se entia culpada, tinha quase certeza de fora ela quem provocou tudo.

-Sim..Foi horrível! Primeiro ouvimos um grito aterrorizante, alguns homens acharam que era até uma harpia, seres com gritos superpotentes suas vítimas principais são os homens!; a mulher gesticulava com as mãos e com os olhos esbugalhados de medo.

-Ei! ; Sakuda perdera a paciência, dizerem que o grito dela era horrivel até que era aceitável, mas acharam que ela era uma harpia!; -Eu não sou uma harpiaa!!!

-O queeee???; a mulher agora se assustara; -Foi você??

-...; Sakuda se xingava mentalmente pela mancada; -Er...não...é que...não queria...; antes que pudesse falar algo com sentido a outra já gritava.

-HARPIAAAAAA!!!!!!!!A HARPIA ESTÁ AQUI!!!!!!; em seguida corre e volta com uma panela nas mãos; -Fique longe do meu maridoooo!!; ela ameaçava a menina com a panela.

Mal a mulher disse isso, o marido apareceu com mais dois amigos que tinham uma rede e objetos afiados nas mãos.

-O que?? Fala sério né moça?? Pra que eu vou querer esse velhote??? É todo seu ÙÚ; Sakuda por um momento esqueceu que estava encrencada.

-Sua...; a mulher corre atrás dela, mas Sakuda foge pela janela e corre.

Todos os aldeões correm atrás da suposta harpia.

-vamos pessoal! Peguem-na antes que ela voe!!; um dos moradores falava correndo com uma corda nas mãos.

-Ei! Eu não teno asas!; sakuda falou indginada de ainda acharem que ela é uma harpia.

-Pessoal então arrangem uma faca maior pra cortar os braços pra ela não voarrrr!!; o pobre aldeão burro gritou.

-Mas você é muito burroooooo!!!!!; Sakuda se impressionou; -Eu não sou harpiaaaa!! Socorroooo!!.

A menina corre por quase meio hora, até que teve a brilhante idéia de desmaiar os aldeões com um grito super sônico do calypso.

Andou um dia inteiro até chegar à maravilhosa vila de Gangorra...

**Continuação no próximo capítulo xD**


	5. Cap 4 Utomati Sonhador

**Utomati sonhador**

- Calypsoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!! – Nanico sonhava todas as noites com esse maravilhoso grito desde que o ouvira há algumas semanas.

- Ahhhh...menina do calypso... onde você está??? – ele delirava ainda dormindo.

TRIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – acordou com um pulo q o fez bater a cabeça no teto do quarto – Ah...é só o meu despertador...nossssa...que saco! – Nanico acordara de vez e senta na cama, ainda bocejando.

Era um dia ensolarado, o menino ia sair pra fazer mais alguma de suas travessuras, porém, assim que colocou os pés para fora de casa...

- Calypsoooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!! – uma menina chegava à vila, ia gritar por socorro, mas...saiu calypso...

- Não acredito! Estou sonhando acordado?! Alguém me belisque! – ele mesmo se belisca – Aiii!!! Isso doeu!!! Quem foi o "baka" que me beliscou?! – ele olhava para os lados procurando o "culpado", quando finalmente cai na real – Ahhhh é... fui eu mesmo...hehe... – murmura sem graça com uma gota na cabeça.

Antes que perdesse de vista os cabelos louro-oxigenados de sua musa, Nanico desatou a correr atrás dela que parecia muito apressada.

- Yoooooooooooo, menina do Calypsoooo!!! – gritou com todo seu fôlego...ainda correndo, sua mão direita lançada à frente, tentando alcançar sua diva.

- NÃÃÃOOOO!!!! POR FAVOR, NÃO ME MATEE!!! NÃO FUI EU!!! EU JURO!!! – ela começa a correr mais depressa, gritando de desespero.

- O quê??? Matar??? Por que eu te mataria?! EU TE AMO!!! – declara Nanico segurando a menina pelo pulso.

POF!!!!!!!!! – a menina lasca um tapa na cara do pobre romeu.

- SEU TARADO!!! ME LARGA!!! – ela então dá um chute no meio das pernas do coitado TUF!!!.

A garota corre ainda mais rápido, até que de repente, vê uma figura muito charmosa vindo em sua direção...tá...era um pouco cambaleante...mas mesmo assim muito atraente! Era um menino de aproximadamente 12 anos, cabelos negros e olhos de mesma cor.

Ela para de correr para admirar o bonitão. Quando ele chega mais perto dela, põe a mão em seu ombro, e com feições muito sérias, olha bem nos olhos dela e faz uma pergunta incrivelmente...incrível e imprevisível!

- Q-q-quem...ic...é...ic...v-vo...ic...vocêeee? – indaga curioso, esbugalhando e forçando os olhos como se não estivesse enxergando direito.

-Eu...eu me chamo Sakuda Omundo... – respondeu corando um pouco - Onde estou? – perguntou angustiada.

-V-você...ic...está...na...v-vila...ic...de...ic...que vila mer-mer...ic...mesmo??? – ele agora perguntava à menina como se ela pudesse responder.

Sakuda estava totalmente perdida...e agora se sentia mais perdida ainda...imagina...um tarado perseguindo ela e ela não acha ninguém para ajuda-la a não ser um cara pinel...mas...bonitão!...De repente a menina é acordada de seus profundos pensamentos pelo grito do menino.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh...ic...jah seiiiii!!! V-vamossss...ic...perguntar aooo...gan-gangorrokageeeeee – ele sai correndo sem direção quase levando um belo tombo.

- MENINA DO CALYPSOOOO!!! – Nanico gritava, correndo, ainda meio incomodado, com dor você sabe aonde, à procura da menina de seus sonhos...havia perdido a jovem de vista...ela corria muito!

Sakuda estremeceu ao ouvir a voz do.."tarado"

- Hã...então vamos logo procurar esse tal de...Gangorrokage! – disse a menina apressada, começando a seguir o garoto; assim caminharam por 5 minutos, até chegarem na frente de uma bela casa...

Na frente da casa, havia uma gangorra feita do mais puro ouro, com uma placa dizendo: "Em homenagem ao nosso herói...Andaime"

- Gangorokageeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! ic!! – o menino fazia um escândalo em frente a casa.

- Sósakê na Mochila!!! Só podia ser você mesmo!!! Você tem que parar de beber tanto assim!!! Olha que tumulto está fazendo!!! – o líder da vila estava irado, gritando da sacada de sua casa, em frente à qual Sósakê estava surtando.

- Er...com licença...que vila é essa, senhor? – Sakuda interrompeu meio sem jeito.

- Esta aqui é a lendária Vila de Gangorra. E a senhorita, quem é? – ele pergunta antes de descer da sacada e ir para onde a dupla estava.

- Me chamo Sakuda Omundo. Venho de um país distante e estou sem casa nem trabalho...e não posso voltar...eu...eu gostaria muito de poder ficar aqui... – disse a garota, abaixando a cabeça e se inclinando num gesto de respeito.

- Uhnn...é uma forasteira...tudo bem...você não me parece uma pessoa má...pode ficar...mas deve servir à nossa vila na escola de calças e saias jeans. – impôs o gangorrokage, afinal a vila precisava de mais proteção desde que Nanico comeu o kibe com Kikibe.

- Oh!!!! Obrigada!!! Muito Obrigada!!! – disse a jovem animada.

- Na escola há algumas moradias para os alunos que não tem casa, pode se hospedar lá. – sugere o bom Gangorrokage.

- Oh! Muito Obrigada! Mas..como faço para contribuir na escola? – pergunta Sakuda.

- Bom, 1º você deve se inscrever como aluna e aí...

Estavam conversando seriamente, quando...são interrompidos.

- Ic!!! Com licença...ic!!! Q-quallll o nome d-de-dessa...ic...vila messssmo??? – Sósake fazia gestos esquisitos com as mãos e esbugalhava novamente os olhos.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! SÓSAKÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ---PUUUUUNNNNN!!!!!!! – gritou uma bela garota que se aproximava, logo que viu Sósakê, começando a correr saltitando na direção dele.

- Quêeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee???? Trovõesss!!!!!!!!!! Trovôesssssssssssss!!! Não estão ouvindooooo???? Ic!!!! Os raios vão me atingirrr!!!! Ic!!!! – Sósake gritava correndo em círculos.

Assim que chega a uma certa distância de Sósakê a garota dá um salto triplo mortal aterrissando nas costas de Sósakê em forma de abraço, agarrando-se ao pescoço do garoto.

- Quem é essa menina testuda e escandalosa, hein??!!! Está me traindo Sósakê!!!!??? – indaga nervosa, a garota, sem desgrudar de Sósakê.

- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Asssss...ic!!!!!!! Assss Nuvensss!!! cairam em cima de mim!!!!!! Meu Deusss!!!!!! É o apocalipseeeeeee!!!! O armagedon!!!!!! O céu está desabando na minha cabeça!!!!! – gritava Sósakê desesperado, balançando os braços sem parar, ainda correndo em círculos, agora com a garota pendurada nele.

- Inossente Ressaca...bom dia... – cumprimentou o gangorrokage – E os negócios de seu pai? Como estão? – perguntou sorrindo e sereno, pois já estava acostumado àquela cena.

- Bom dia, Gangorrokage-seilá! Está indo tudo muito bem, obrigada! – respondeu a loira com um sorriso, ainda pendurada, tentando não cair enquanto Sósakê corria em volta de si mesmo.

- SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! – Sósakê grita e sai correndo [agora em linha reta! pra beeeeem longe até sumir da vista dos outros, e junto com ele foi Inossente, ainda pendurada em seu pescoço.

- Hehehe...esses dois... – o Gangorrokage ri carinhosamente.

Sakuda, ao contrário do Gangorrokage, estava muito espantada. Mas do nada se pegou pensando nele...o jeito do Sósakê...era tão sexy...seus lindos olhos cor de ônix esbugalhados... o maravilhoso bafo de sakê quando ele falava...suas roupas...seu estilo...sua voz gaguejantemente charmosa..será?...Sim! Estava apaixonada! Mas...já tinha uma rival...seu nome?...INOSSENTE RESSACA!!!

**Olá pessoal! eu e a sayuri estamos deixando uma pequena nota pra agradecer a reviews e o apoio de todos que leram essa fic! Somos mto gratas**

**Depois do termino dessa fase da fic, que serão historias paralelas dos personagens, faremos uma nova fase, com historias mais intercaladas entaum continuem lendo 8DD**

**Ah sim...Por favor, se alistem no nosso exército de dominção mundial com nanico! xD Ajudem duas pobres autoras malucas a conquistar o mundo 8D o enderço da comunidade no orkut, Nanico vai dominar o mundo, está no meu profile **


	6. AVISO

** AVISO:**

**BOM, PRIMEIRAMENTE OBRIGADO A TODOS QUE LEEM ESSA FIC!**

** BEM, SO TO AKI PRA AVISAR QUE ESTOU MUDANDO NANICO PRA UMA CONTA QUE EU E SAYURI-SAN FIZEMOS, AQUI TAH O ENDEREÇO:**


End file.
